ookamishoujotokurooujifandomcom-20200222-history
Nozomi Kamiya
Nozomi Kamiya '''is a supporting male character of Ookami Shoujo to Kuro Ouji. He is in the same class as Kyouya Sata and Erika Shinohara. Appearance Nozomi is a handsome young man with neck-length wavy red hair and yellow/brown eyes (red/brown in the manga). Like other characters, he is usually seen wearing his school uniform but tends to wear fashionable clothing when out of it. Personality Nozomi is an extremely excitable, cheery and flashy guy who is also a playboy as he has the ability to easily remember the names of anyone he's just become acquainted to, "especially cute girls' names" as pointed out by himself. Although Nozomi is kind, he has a harsh and quite cunning side to him shown when he originally tried to break up the relationship between Kyouya Sata and Erika Shinohara by trying to convert him into a playboy. Plot Nozomi appeared when Kyouya Sata and Erika Shinohara going on the their first date where he was surrounded by three girls. One of the girls even praised Kyouya for his looks and tease him that Kyouya can be better looking than him if he wants to and another one even says that Erika is plain looking and she doesn't suit him, in which Nozomi replies by saying "You don't know that's his only girl. After all, it's boring right? Being tied down to only one." During the second term, he is in the same class with Erika, Kyouya, Ayumi Sanda, Marin Tachibana and Aki Tezuka. He stood at the door and said that only if the girls tell him their names, then he would only let them in. He ended up sitting next to Erika and both of them became the committee member of the class because they were talking as the teacher was explaining something. He even tried to hit on Erika but Erika shows no feeling to it. He teased Kyouya for choosing a girl like Erika as with her looks are average. Kyouya got mad at him and he glared at him and he was shocked that Kyouya was serious about Erika. During a field trip, he is in the same group with Erika, Kyouya, Ayumi and 2 other guys (Takii-kun and Kojima-kun) where he is seen flirting with Ryoku Edano. And, he is going on with his plan to destroy Kyouya's and Erika's relationship. In the bus, he and Kyouya sat together but Kyouya mostly ignored him. It is quite weird because they thought that he would be only interested in girls and Marin even suggested that both of them are gay which has shocked Erika. During the 'toilet rest-time', he woke Kyouya up by pulling out his earphones and show him lots of other girl's picture but Kyouya reply by saying,"Not everyone is like you, Now, keep quite, I want to sleep." He just smile while saying, "Such a high wall to climb." When they arrived at their destination, Erika went up to him, asking what had he talked with Kyouya. He even lied to her that he's just helping him to open his mind and the poor '''Hikari believe in it. Even though how much he had pursue Kyouya, Kyouya still won't listen to him and he decided to act by force. He invited some girls into his room to play games like "Who is the king?". He had already planned this out and wanted one of the girls to kiss Kyouya. But Kyoya refuse. He show off his phone contact number and said that he have 500 times happy time compare to Kyouya. But Kyouya says,"No matter how many trash you pick up, it's still a pile trash." and that had hit him very hard. But when he saw both of them (Erika & Kyouya) together, he decided to give up and finally realized having one girl who will make him happy is already enough. He even asked them to stop flirting in front of him as he got embarrassed. On the final chapter of the manga, Erika & Kyouya are married and have a daughter named Yuina Sata, but Nozomi stays single and he becomes a local reporter as well. Trivia *The name Nozomi means "wish, desire, hope" (望) (which can be read as Nozomu). *Nozomi's surname Kamiya means "god" (神) (kami) and "valley" (谷) (ya). *Nozomi's envies the relationship between Kyouya Sata and Erika Shinohara. *Nozomi tends to follow in Kyouya's footsteps. *In the manga, Nozomi eventually says to Kyouya and Takeru Hibiya that "He doesn't need a girlfriend if he has those two friends by his side". *Nozomi is currently the self proclaimed best friend of Kyouya. *Nozomi is considered to be flashy. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters